Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a projection screen, and relates particularly to a touch projection screen and a touch projection system including a projection device and the touch projection screen.
Description of Related Art
Along with electronic devices developing in a direction for having multiple functionality, conventional touch-tone operation interfaces have gradually become unable to meet the needs of a user. Under these circumstances, interactive touch technology has been developing vigorously. Compared to conventional touch-tone operation interfaces, the input methods of the interactive touch operation interfaces are becoming simple and intuitive. The user may perform touch input on a display of the electronic device directly using a finger or stylus. The interactive touch technology is being implemented in a projection screen, for projecting images, of a projecting device so a user is able to perform touch input on the projection screen.
Touch projection screens adopting capacitive touch technology have an electrode circuit and a gathering circuit connected to the electrode circuit. The electrode circuit and the gathering circuit are typically disposed on the front surface of the touch projection screen, wherein the gathering circuit typically is disposed at an edge of the projection screen. However, because the gathering circuit do not have touch functionality, the area of the gathering circuit become non-active touch areas, and non-active touch areas still occupy a certain area. Therefore, a frame is added to conceal the gathering circuit, accordingly increasing the volume occupied by the touch projection screen.
The information disclosed in the “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.